<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Still Do by Lil_SegamarkIII</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150919">I Still Do</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_SegamarkIII/pseuds/Lil_SegamarkIII'>Lil_SegamarkIII</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:35:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_SegamarkIII/pseuds/Lil_SegamarkIII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jet questions his beauty because of his age, Sonic asks his husband an important question.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jet the Hawk/Sonic the Hedgehog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Still Do</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jet sat on our bed and looked at himself in the mirror, tracing the stretch marks on his belly and the scars on his arms. Time wasn’t very nice to him in the beginning, giving him the blessing of low self-esteem and Kleptomania. He always managed to put on a cocky attitude when around others, but when he was alone, he was a totally different person.</p>
<p>I watched from the bedroom door as Jet wiped away tears that had managed to escape from his eyes. I knew tonight was one of those nights where time caught up with him, and made him feel so self conscious. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I couldn’t stand to see my husband cry, so I quietly walked over to him and hugged him from behind, making him jump up and gasp. He quickly regained his composure once he realized that it was just me and scoffed.</p>
<p>“Sonic!” Jet hissed as he put a hand on his hip. “Knock before you enter, you scared me!” </p>
<p>I bit my bottom lip and looked away from him. “I-I’m sorry Babe, I didn’t mean to scare you, I just saw that you were sad and wanted to cheer you up with a hug.”</p>
<p>Jet's face softened, as he walked over to me and ran one of his gloved hands over my cheek. He then smiled, age lines appearing around his eyes showing his age. He then ran his hands through my quills, which had darkened a bit along with some grey hairs that poked out.</p>
<p>He looked down at the floor, then looked back up at me with somber eyes.</p>
<p>“Oh Honey, I’m sorry that you had to see me cry. It’s just that tonight I feel so self conscious.”</p>
<p>I ran my hands through his Emerald Green feathers, stirring some of the grey ones that were hidden, and leaned forward, giving him a comforting kiss on the beak. He smiled and deepened our kiss, wrapping his arms around me. Next thing I knew, we were in bed, wrapped up in the comforter making love. His hands clawed into my back as he excitedly whispered for me to go faster.</p>
<p>After we had finished, I collapsed next to him as he rested his head on my shoulder. I panted a couple of times, trying to catch my breath as I wrapped my arms around my beloved. He hummed as I stroked his feathers and he ran a finger over my chest, making me shiver a bit.</p>
<p>After a couple minutes of silence, Jet spoke.<br/>“Do you really think I’m beautiful?” he asked as he continued to run his finger over my chest. I stirred, then sat up, making Jet sit up too. I then grabbed one of his hands and ran my fingers over the self harm scars on his arm. He looked up at me with a puzzled look on his face.</p>
<p>I chuckled as I nuzzled him. </p>
<p>“Of course I think you’re beautiful! You’ve been through a lot, and we as a couple have been through a lot, and we’ve always came out the other side stronger than before.” </p>
<p>I then let go of his hand, then rested my hand on his belly, making him smile. </p>
<p>“You’ve given me everything I could of asked for, and then some! You made us a family of our own with Usa and Judas, that’s something I thought I’d never have……. And you gave it to me.” </p>
<p>I looked back up at Jet as our eyes met, his Sapphire Blue eyes twinkling in the dim light that our lamp gave off. He smiled, then nuzzled into me, letting out a soft sigh. </p>
<p>“If I could go back in time, I’d do it all over again.” He whispered as he looked back up at me.  I smiled, then leaned over towards the nightstand, pulling a velvet box out of the drawer. I then turned back around with the box in hand, making Jet cock his head to the side.</p>
<p>“What’s that?”</p>
<p>I bit my bottom lip as my face heated up.<br/>“Well, we’ve been married for a long time and, well……” I opened the box revealing a diamond ring.</p>
<p>“I was wondering if you would marry me, again.”<br/>Jet gasped as he put his hands over his beak, with tears welling up in his eyes. After a few seconds of silence, Jet wrapped his arms around my neck and happily chirped. </p>
<p>“Yes, Yes, a million times yes!” </p>
<p>I sighed dreamily as I removed his old wedding band and placed the new one on his finger. We then layed down and cuddled. Jet nuzzled me as we layed there, basking in each other’s warmth. Jet then piped up as I was about to fall asleep.</p>
<p>“Hey Babe…”<br/>“Hmm?” <br/>“I love you…..” <br/>I smiled. <br/>“I love you too.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>